Sterling Dreams
by Falling For Kames
Summary: After having a dream that could possibly change his fate, James is faced with the terrible fact that the person he is determined is his soulmate is engaged. While battling to get closer to his soulmate, James tries to control his new ability to see the future through his dreams. Kames, minor Jagan, minor Kogan, eventual Cargan slash Rated T for suggestive themes and language


**Hey people!**

**So I've been kinda angry with myself lately, due to the fact that I've been obsessing over Kogan, when I **_**should**_** be fangirling over Kames.**

**By the way, any grammar or spelling mistakes are just because I'm too lazy to read every part through. Please don't hate me.**

**And I will be taking any oneshot requests if you pm them to me, and I'll have them done within a week or so.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_He coughed as the mysterious smoke of the room hesitated to ascend to the ceiling, the choke breaking through a wall of silence. It was as if the smoke represented the quiet that overflowed the room._

_Flipping his hair anxiously, he began to shy to himself, rolling onto the floor behind him helplessly. A whimper escaped his lips as the smoke began to invade his nostrils, feet flailing desperately. He needed out of there- __**now**__._

_No. He just needed to breathe and see where he was._

_He subconsciously knew he was dreaming, but something told him that there was no use in trying to get out of this one; it seemed _heavy.

_Another part of him screamed that he should try and get out- that this place would haunt him for a while with just the smoke that flooded his lungs._

_Eventually, with extended longing from the man, the smoke seemed to ease to crowd the corner of the room, and then completely disappear. His eyelids flitted open timidly from the hopeless squint that adorned them to flicker around the room, gathering the bland décor and design. _

_Actually, it would be safe to say that there __**wasn't **__any décor or design in this room._

_The walls and ceiling seemed to plush out, seams instead of buttons gathering the leather-like material into bunches every eight or so inches. A single air filter poked through the cushion in one of the corners._

_He twisted his body a bit to discover that a heavy steel door stuck out like a sore thumb behind him, and that he was in a strait jacket. His arms merely wriggled a bit in their confines before settling back in place around his torso._

"_He-hello?" He spoke quietly as he tilted his head down, and chocolate brown locks settled anxiously in front of his left eye, covering a bright hazel orb. He cringed when the silence was the only voice to answer him._

_Beginning to panic, his gaze widened and his legs thrashed, managing to push himself to his feet. His panicked hazel eyes scanned the room desperately, pupils dilated slightly as the time seemed to tick faster in his mind. _

"_Hello! Please!" The brunet started spinning helplessly, the repetitive sight of white plush walls annoying him as he stumbled in circles in the middle of the room. _

_He yelped as he lost his footing and went sprawling to the floor, a sob lifting from his throat. Cringing at the room despairingly, the man pushed against the hard floor to press himself closer to the wall. A single tear dripped from his eye before he realized the ridiculous of the situation he was __**crying**__ over._

_Folding his knees to his chest, he bit his lip and let his eyes wander before settling back on the steel door across the room. _

_A moment later the thick silver steel door opened, uncovering a pale man with a white lab coat, his head down. The brunet smiled weakly from across the room._

"_Logan!" His eyes brightened at the familiar body shape and jawline, feet clambering to spread out happily in front of him._

_Suddenly, the man's head raised to fully confront the brunet in the strait jacket, unfamiliar green orbs burning holes into the patient. The man's hand raised to peel his cap off, revealing short blonde hair. The patient couldn't help but revel in the blond's breathtaking appearance._

_His dirty blonde hair glistened in the wake of the light that spilled from the steel door, light emerald eyes wide and strong as he examined the lump against the wall. _

_Whimpering, the brunet suddenly knew the beauty of the dream that had seemed to be a nightmare before. _

'_I have never been so intrigued by the sight of someone before you,  
I may bare a moment to look away from you, but can I spare two?_

_You look broken, your eyes tell stories on their own,  
How? Why? We seem the same, and now I can't let you leave me alone.'_

* * *

"_Well, you all know what time it is, Seattle!_"

Groaning, the brunet slumped against his pillow, scrunching his nose as the comforter stuck to his skin.

"_You asked for it!_"

His eyes shot open at the familiar, routine phrase, limbs flailing in the covers as he struggled to untangle himself to turn off his alarm. The radio was the one thing he didn't want to hear today.

"_Alright, here it is! 'My Song for You', by Carlos Pena Jr. and Eric Secharia-_"

His fist finally managed to break free of the clasp of the comforter, slamming down on the large 'snooze' button that stuck out at the top. The cracky voice of the speaker abruptly turned to loud beeps before shutting off. Letting out a breath, the brunet flopped back onto his back, closing his eyes briefly.

He felt slightly guilty that he had an alarm sent for 5 in the afternoon on a Thursday, but he ignored it as his dream suddenly came flooding back.

The blond's strong emerald gaze remained embedded in his memory, the soft white room seeming like an exceptional place when the man in the lab coat was there.

Don't get him wrong, the brunet was more of a looks guy that acted on the moment, in the moment, but that blond seemed… _different_. The brunet let out a subconscious snort, feeling ridiculous for thinking that, although it was true; hook ups with random, odd-looking guys were his life, and the man in the lab coat was a new look for him.

Yet, in his mind, attractive, worthy guys were delicacies, and he had already found his favorite hook-up recently; no one could honestly be more alluring or fantastic. Besides, it's the _real world_ he's talking about, not some mysterious, asylum-like dream land formed by his slightly questionable mind.

A light buzzing sound interrupted his thoughts as he rolled onto his side, searching for his phone. Eventually finding it on the brink of light and shadow, in his drawer, which was filled with anything from lube and condoms to sappy romance novels gifted from the devil himself, Jett Stetson, he raised the phone to his ear quickly.

"Hell_llooo_?" His greeting was drawn out as he struggled to close his drawer, shit pouring out of it in waterfalls of containers and torn pages.

"_Hey, Jay_!" A peppy response sounded from the other line, making the brunet man smile briefly to himself.

There was silence for a moment, the brunet shuffling around distractedly, waiting for a subject change.

"_Okay, so I was wondering…_" The man on the other line trailed off, shyness making his voice become slightly more serious.

"What is it, Logan?" Sighing good-naturedly, the brunet stopped slipping on jeans to listen closer to the man, interest mildly peaked at the other's cuteness.

Logan's breathing was heavy after a pregnant silence, voice husky with excitement. "_Well, does James wanna meet up tonight?" _A faint giggle came across the line, the brunet grinning. Logan was the cutest hook-up of the last month.

"I think James might have to just accept that offer." The brunet finished slipping on his pants as he leaned up against his door panel, fingers picking at the peeling paint of the creases.

Logan's smile was incredibly evident through the line, and James' desire to fuck him into a wall was suddenly becoming evident. "_Well Logan can't wait to meet you at eleven at the usual spot_," the other's suddenly low voice came through the phone as a whisper, it becoming evident that someone was in the room with him.

Biting his lip, James suddenly wanted Logan more than ever, mainly because it was five in the afternoon and he hadn't seen the other man in a week or so.

"How about ten thirty?" James beat a thumb on his door panel lightly, head pulsing at the proximity that was evident between Logan and his phone.

A light giggle came in the form of a snort from the other line. "_Ten! How about we just make it eight! No! Seven! Well, I need time to do my hair, so seven fifteen._" Logan's voice was accented with a hint of sarcasm and exasperation, his voice becoming evidently louder.

James smirked and shifted away from the door panel, hazel eyes bright as they wandered thoughtlessly across his hardwood flooring. "Alright smartass, eight o'clock," the brunet laughed into the phone. Logan's grin was noticeable on the other line.

"Oh, and, hey, tell _Kendall _I said hi, for me, will you?" James' voice became strained at the mention of Logan's other frequent hook-up, but he figured that he should try to be nice about something that he shouldn't have even been phased about.

A sigh came from the other line and James could tell that the other man's brilliant smile had faded.

Kendall was apparently one of Logan's hook-ups that had been around for somewhere around three months and they had gotten together every now and then, and yet James still felt threatened by this apparent God.

"_I'll do that, James. And while you're at it, tell Jett-_"

"Don't go there, Logan." James stopped the other man abruptly, knowing exactly what was coming. Letting out a sigh, the brunet mustered up a smile again and leaned against his door frame, foot thumping and scuffing at the crease between the panel and the wall.

A chuckle came through the phone and Logan spoke up. "_Alright, see you, sugar-dick!_" The other man suppressed a laugh and snorted at Logan, breathing heavily into the phone.

"Eight o'clock, _baby_!" With that, James ended the call and threw his phone off to his bed, hand reaching up to run through his hair. His hazel gaze shot over to glance at his alarm clock, the illuminated numbers reading five fifteen.

Pushing away from the door frame, the brunet stepped around the corner into his bathroom, barely taking half a second to examine himself before pulling a drawer open.

Recently, James had lost any sense in maintaining a pretty boy complexion, as he had grown up from being a cute, goody-goody teenager in drama club, and now he was living mainly off of the moment. Hook-ups like Logan and Jett were who he had to impress, and they barely cared if the brunet showed up looking clean, or looking like a wreck.

Nonetheless, he still had urges to make himself look overly presentable for the people who didn't care, or just everyone general, actually. It was compulsive, really.

Sighing, James pulled a Tupperware container of hair gel from the drawer, popping open the tub to smear his fingers through the slick gel. His eyes were bland and straight as he locked gazes with himself and curled some of his sandy hair behind his ear with the gel.

Ruffling his hair up a bit with the remaining liquid-like substance on his hand, he thoughtlessly closed up the tub and put it back, a scowl accenting his features as he turned away from himself coolly. Back to the daily grind.

* * *

The brunet bit lip and lowered his head almost shyly as he shoved past waves and waves of people, hands positioned defensively in his coat pockets. His eyes hooded at each passing person, James tried to look like more than just a cheap, easy homosexual.

He always got _those_ looks from the more successful men that were leaving their works to join their families, a look of disapproval and disgust darkening their gazes. It hurt, to say the least.

For a twenty-four year old, James was rather calm and collected around other men, and tried not to pay attention to the others.

It wasn't long before the brunet was at the alleyway he usually met Logan at, James subconsciously pushing his bangs back as he slipped into the shadow of the narrow passage. A murmur rose behind him on the sidewalk but no one had the audacity to follow him, as usually happened during the week.

Smirking to himself, James walked in close proximity to one of the brick walls of the alley, thumb grazing the crumby film of the city as he took long strides to the opening of light at the end of the passage.

It didn't take him long before he was at the entrance to the clearing, a dim street light brightening the silhouette of a small male in the corner. James smirked to himself and strode forward toward him.

"Logan." The brunet spoke with a husky voice as he settled in front of said male, the smaller man's dark brown eyes flashing up at him almost anxiously.

Smiling at the cute rowan-headed Logan, James leaned further into Logan's embrace and took his right hand into his own, the brunet's pearly white teeth breaking through his lips. James suddenly stopped at the feel of the familiar hand in his own.

His hazel eyes dropped to examine the rowan's ring finger and frowned at the sight.

"You wore the ring?" James quirked an eyebrow at Logan, who smiled anxiously at him before raking his eyes down the larger man's body to settle his gaze on his feet. Wrapping gentle fingers around the ring, James was careful to remove it, feeling slightly guilt when Logan tensed up under him.

The thing was, Logan was engaged to some douchebag and had come to the gay bar a month ago just to unwind, but ended up in deeper shit than just 'unwinding'; he really ended up right in James' greedy little paws. And usually the rowan left his ring off when they hooked up.

Sighing, James knew that wearing the ring to Logan while kissing the brunet was like sinning openly to his fiancée. He spun the ring around on his index finger for a moment before clutching it gently in his palm, reaching down to slide it into Logan's pocket.

"It's okay, beautiful," the brunet purred to Logan and leaned closer to him, pressing his lips to the other man's tenderly. Logan whimpered quietly and kissed back, his tongue sliding forward for James. The brunet coaxed him sweetly and sucked Logan's tongue into his mouth gently.

Logan's hands wandered down to fist James' shirt and his hips bucked forward to meet the brunet's. Smiling against the rowan's lips, James pulled Logan further into his chest, arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

James felt somewhat odd this time around, and he didn't know why. It couldn't possibly be that Logan forgot to remove his engagement ring earlier, or that it didn't feel right to participate in the unfaithfulness of Logan cheating on his fiancée. Instead the brunet felt a tugging at his heart about earlier- about his dream.

He had no idea who that blond man was or what he had appeared for, but the fluttering of his heart at the thought of the man in the lab coat was real.

Suddenly, James felt Logan pulling away dejectedly.

The brunet opened his eyes to look at Logan, whose gaze was trained at the entrance to the clearing. Turning his head and releasing Logan, the rowan walked quickly to the silhouette that stood at the mouth of the alleyway, arms opening to gather the other in a hug. James frowned.

As he watched the other two men embrace each other and kiss, James head tilted to examine the mysterious man.

The dim light of the corridor illuminated over the two men to reveal that the man was a blonde, and his eyebrow stuck out like bushes.

Suddenly, his eyes flickered open to glare at James, revealing green orbs- breathtaking emerald orbs. James' heart rate speeding up, he realized with both anxiety and excitement that this man was the man from his dream.

The brunet's gaze fell to examine the blond's hands and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion and anguish.

In the dim light of the waning sun and the street light that flickered repeatedly in the corner of the alley, clear on the blond's finger, a gleam of reflected light revealed that the man from his dream had the exact same engagement ring as Logan.

* * *

**Ugh. Terrible ending.**

**Anyway, I might make this a full blown story, depending on reviews, faves, and follows.**

**I will be updating other stories soon too, so don't worry about them.**

**Please, please, please fave, follow, and review! Thanks!**


End file.
